<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates by ushiisgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392254">and they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf'>ushiisgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which iwaizumi hajime has to deal with the demon living in his house.</p><p>[this will have very short chapters aaaaa]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Hajime," the demon purred. </p><p>The boy in question sighed. "What now?" </p><p>Tooru put on a pout. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"If I tell you I'm researching how to get rid of you, will you leave me alone?" </p><p>"Hmph!" Tooru paused, "not nice!" </p><p>Hajime snickered. "For a demon, you sure talk a lot about 'nice.'" </p><p>"Okay, but, for real. What are you doing?" </p><p>"Theology homework." </p><p>Tooru's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Theology! I love Theology." </p><p>"What? Why?" Hajime laughed. </p><p>"Er, hellooo! I'm, like, a big part of that subject! I'm kind of in the spotlight there." </p><p>Hajime looked at the brown-eyed demon. He was smiling wide and trying to get a look at the laptop screen. Damn, he was annoying. </p><p>It actually all started when Hajime moved into this not-so-shabby apartment. On his first night there, he tried taking a shower. </p><p>Until of course, it was interrupted. </p><p>"You're living here now? Ooh wow, bless me!" <br/>
He looked to the left to see something, which definitely wasn't human, standing in front of him. </p><p>He was beautiful, too perfect to be human. His eyes glowed hazel. His hair was messy and he grew fangs. And lastly, he had horns. That was the most noticeable feature. </p><p>Hajime stared in shock. </p><p>"No, you're not dreaming. I'm actually here to bless your presence!" </p><p>And then, Hajime screamed and threw a bottle of shampoo at him. </p><p>That's how it began. And now, he'd been stuck with Tooru for months. <br/>
"Hajime..." Tooru said slowly. </p><p>His ice-cold fingers traced slow lines on Hajime's arm. Tooru always liked his arms. He loved touching them and looking at them. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" </p><p>As he said that, his fingers kept playing on his arm. </p><p>"No, Tooru." </p><p>"Pleaaaase! I promise I'll be the best. I'll cuddle up to you and all that!" </p><p>"Just for that comment, no."</p><p>"I'll do chores. I promise." </p><p>Hajime looked at Tooru's pleading face. </p><p>He sighed. "Fine. But don't stick too close. And there will be no cuddling." </p><p>"Oh, there will be!" Tooru said as he giggled like a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now 9 PM and Hajime could find no sleep. How could he? A literal demon was feigning sleep beside him. In the nighttime, Tooru's skin glowed. No, it glittered. It was like those vampires you see in the movies. Except, he wasn't pale at all. Tooru was perfectly tanned and his body was really well-built. He could be a god, if you looked at him once or a handsome man you could meet at the beach. </p>
<p>"Don't just look at me, Hajime! Kiss me if you want to!" Tooru giggled. </p>
<p>"Don't be gross," Hajime replied. </p>
<p>Though he had to admit, he totally would kiss Tooru if it came down to it. </p>
<p>"On that note," Tooru flipped to the side, "do you have a girlfriend, Iwa-chan?" </p>
<p>Hajime was caught off guard. "Iwa-chan?" </p>
<p>The demon beamed. "It's a very special nickname from me to you!" </p>
<p>His voice got softer, as if he were a child asking for Halloween candy. </p>
<p>"So, do you have a girlfriend?" </p>
<p>Well, Hajime thought, no. But there was a girl he was interested in. She liked him too. They just haven't gotten together officially.</p>
<p>"Yeah, her name's Kate." </p>
<p>Tooru then let out an exaggerated sob. A fake one, sure. But the thought punched him in the heart, if demons even had one. </p>
<p>"Oh dear me! The love of my life has a girlfriend!" </p>
<p>"Don't go calling me that, Tooru. One day you're gonna meet another demon or... some weird psychopath and they'll be hurt you called someone else the love of your life." </p>
<p>Tooru didn't want to tell him the truth. Demons could actually see a lot of things. Like how good a person is or how bad. Are they easily tempted? Or are they strong? Another thing he could see was rather unfortunate, he could see how connected souls were. More often than not, these things were one sided, much like the situation he was in now. </p>
<p>Because the moment he saw Hajime, his "imaginary heart" did a flip and he saw the truth almost immediately. </p>
<p>
  <em>Iwaizumi Hajime was the love of his life. </em>
</p>
<p>"As if I could find someone with better looking arms! And a cuter face, my goodness!" </p>
<p>Hajime was caught silent as he blushed. Instead of replying, he looked away. </p>
<p>"So what's Kate like?" </p>
<p>"Well," Hajime began, "she's short with long dark hair." </p>
<p>"No, I meant, what kind of person is she?" </p>
<p>"Well she's understanding and funny. I really like being around her." </p>
<p><em>Ouch</em>, Tooru thought. </p>
<p>"I think that's enough talking for one night. Good night, Tooru." </p>
<p>Tooru then realized that Hajime probabaly hasn't done enough research. Demons don't sleep. </p>
<p>
  <em>Meaning Tooru was fully awake when Hajime wrapped his arm around him sleepily. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate snapped her fingers in Hajime’s face, trying to get him to focus on the conversation at hand. Being honest, Hajime wasn’t sure what they were talking about anymore. He thought Kate was talking about her professor or something but that obviously wasn’t the case as Kate looked like she was talking about something serious. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” </p>
<p>Kate sighed. “So you weren’t listening at all?” </p>
<p>“I’m just tired, but you have my attention now.” </p>
<p>“Aw, are you alright? Did you get enough sleep last night?” </p>
<p>“Not enough, I guess. Something kept me up all night.” </p>
<p>Actually, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was the conversation Hajime had with Tooru that morning. </p>
<p>Once Hajime had taken a shower and had gotten dressed, he walked into the kitchen with eyes closed, immediately being greeted by the smell of pancakes and, once he opened his eyes, a shirtless Tooru. </p>
<p>“Oh jeez! Put a shirt on, damn.” </p>
<p>“Hm,” Tooru played, “no.” </p>
<p>“Fine, whatever, not like it bothers me.” </p>
<p>“Meaning you don’t like what you see?” </p>
<p>If Hajime had been honest in that moment, he would have nodded. Tooru had a perfectly sculpted body, like he belonged in a museum. One detail, however, caught his attention. </p>
<p>He had scars on the sides of his back. It appeared he was an angel who got his wings taken away. Was he? They looked like reminders of his sin burned onto his skin. </p>
<p>“Did it hurt?” Hajime asked after a long, awkward silence. </p>
<p>“When I fell for you? Not at all!” </p>
<p>“No, I meant, when you fell from heaven and became… y’know.” </p>
<p>Tooru eyed the boy, sighed, and smiled. </p>
<p>“Not at all.” </p>
<p>And for Heaven’s sake there was something about that smile. </p>
<p>“Helloooooo! Hajime? You’re obviously spacing out again.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m just really tired.” </p>
<p>“Well, I was asking you if I can stay with you tonight. You know, in your apartment.”</p>
<p>Hajime immediately thought of the dangers that could take place if he brought someone home. Much less, someone he felt romantically interested in. </p>
<p>But he had to, in any way possible, forget that smile. </p>
<p>He had to forget the way Tooru said it didn't hurt at all. He had to forget the way Tooru started to feel warm despite his skin being cold as snow. He had to somehow forget these annoying, irritating, conflicting feelings he had for Tooru. </p>
<p>That was enough to make him say, </p>
<p>“That’d be great, meet me at the convenience store at 8 PM?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before meeting Kate at the convenience store, Hajime prepared Tooru for Kate’s overnight stay. </p>
<p>“Please don’t do anything weird.” </p>
<p>Tooru giggled like a child, following it up by shapeshifting into Professor Ushijima, whom Hajime had brought home to discuss grades, or beg for a pass in his subject, in the past. Professor Ushijima was not much older than Hajime himself, only by three or four years. The teacher had taken an interest in Hajime’s beautiful roommate, which he initially insisted wasn’t home. </p>
<p>“You scared the hell out of that guy,” said Hajime. </p>
<p>Tooru chuckled. “He was kinda hot too.” </p>
<p>By ‘scaring the hell out of that guy,’ they meant that once Tooru somehow managed to get Professor Ushijima into a room alone, he let blood seep out of his eyes as he laughed maniacally. Hajime passed his subject with flying colors. </p>
<p>“So let’s get the rules straight. Okay, Tooru?” </p>
<p>“I really like the way you say my name.” </p>
<p>“Focus.” </p>
<p>“Too-ru. I love how it rolls off your tongue.” </p>
<p>He grabbed Tooru’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. He brushed some hair out of Tooru’s face. Tooru felt his heart, again, if he had one, do somersaults. Damn, he was so in love with this… this… mere human.</p>
<p>“Can we please focus? For me?” </p>
<p>Tooru nodded. </p>
<p>“Okay so what are the rules?” </p>
<p>“Stay in my room.. Make no noise. Wait for the signal to come out.” </p>
<p>“And most importantly?” Hajime asked for him to continue. </p>
<p>“No using my omnipotence to check what’s happening.” </p>
<p>“Good boy.” </p>
<p>And thus, Hajime went out to meet Kate in a nearby convenience store. He checked his watch. He was late. </p>
<p>“You’re so late. Where were you?” </p>
<p>“I just had things to take care of.” </p>
<p>Kate scoffed. “Do you mean some other girl?” </p>
<p>“No, no! Of course not! I-...” </p>
<p>“You what?” Kate asked. </p>
<p>“I love you, Kate.” </p>
<p>Hajime immediately began to think about the possibility that he didn’t mean that. Did he mean that? Yes, he thought, of course he did. He also thought, was it just him or did Kate not at all seem fazed by that? </p>
<p>Whatever, he was sure she loved him too. </p>
<p>“So…” Kate said slowly. </p>
<p>“So?” </p>
<p>“Your place?” </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>As they walked there, he was already worried about Tooru. He probably already had a scene waiting to be caused. He probably was going to cause a huge scene and Kate would never look at him again. Tooru probably had it all planned already. Why did Tooru like to annoy him so much? How long was he planning to stay with him? He began to think about the fact that the apartment would be really quiet and lonely once Tooru left. </p>
<p>Wait, did that just mean that he didn’t want Tooru to leave? </p>
<p>“Why do you always space out like that?” Kate asked. </p>
<p>“Er…” </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind, Hajime Iwaizumi?” </p>
<p>As she asked that, he continued to think about Tooru. </p>
<p>“I’m always thinking about how much I want to get to know you better.” </p>
<p>“Oh… really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Anyway, we’re here. Let’s go up.” </p>
<p>Once they found their way to the apartment, it was completely quiet. It was dark and empty, as if no one was there. Tooru followed the rules. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you say you had a roommate?” </p>
<p>“Oh.. he’s not home.” </p>
<p>“So,” Kate began, “we’re all alone?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess we are.” </p>
<p>They made their way to Hajime’s room. <br/>“I’ll go to sleep now,” said Kate. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Why? What did you expect?” </p>
<p>“I thought maybe we’d talk about our feelings for each other…?” </p>
<p>Kate scoffed. “I knew I shouldn't have left Suga.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Hajime asked, wondering if he heard that right. </p>
<p>“Suga? My boyfriend?” </p>
<p>“You said you loved me.” </p>
<p>“And you think I meant it?” </p>
<p>She laughed. </p>
<p>“Yep, this is awkward, I’m leaving.” </p>
<p>“Kate, please,” Hajime said, trying desperately to hold on to a lie. </p>
<p>“I love you!” he said, voice slightly raised. </p>
<p>
  <em>And that was what Tooru heard. </em>
</p>
<p>“No, you don’t. Do this for both of us, be happy with someone you’re thinking about.” </p>
<p>And then, she left. Hajime was left to think  as he took a seat on their couch. </p>
<p>Someone he was thinking about? </p>
<p>God, he thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t think he’d realize he loved Tooru so soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>